Winter wonderland
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: set after mash-up. Mckinleys senior class embark on a new adventure to a fancy ski lodge where they spend a week away from the stress of Lima. Santana is still dealing with the aftermath of Finn outing her and Britt is there to help her through it all.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to be my second Brittana fic. I was planning on fabrevans again but from the image released of them hugging and mash-off I had to start this fic. Oh, and I tried writing in first person. I felt like I needed a change but my English class doesn't really ever use it so sorry if it doesn't make sense :P**

_SANTANA POV_

Everyone looks at me different now. I'm re-thinking my plan of joining a lesbian colony now more than I was when we were in New York. Finn is such a jerk, no matter how many insults I throw at him, he shouts out one thing and my whole life is ruined.

It's winter now, the whole senior year is getting ready to go on the field trip of all field trips. The trip that the second you walk through the doors on your first day of high school you can't wait to go on. I wish I could have enjoyed it more, but, all I can think about is that the teasing might get worse.

I know I'm Santana Lopez and I rule this school - I still do - but I've really lost a lot of confidence. I shouldn't let one thing ruin the best field trip that ever existed.

-Santana

I closed my diary and stuffed it behind my desk where it belonged. No one ever found it, and with some of the things written in it, they shouldn't either. Even before she came out, anyone reading her diary would have realized it, so that's why it stays hidden.

It's the day before the entire senior class leaves for Colorado. The school always rent out a gigantic lodge for the students and teachers going. And from the stories that come back, it is always a nice lodge.

I walk to my closet and pull out my cheerios uniform and cheer shoes. I slip those on effortlessly, careful not to mess up my hair and make-up. I then, silently make my way downstairs, grab a granola bar from the cupboard and slide out of the door and into the snowy weather.

At this time of year, the cheerios wear stripy knee high socks with the usual shell and skirt along with the body liner and jacket. I shivered from the snow falling as I got into my car to drive to Britt's house.

Britt, being her normal cute self opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. She lent over the works between us and kissed me on the cheek. I gasped but still enjoyed it for those brief seconds her lips were on my skin.

"So, San, how excited are you?" Britt said.

"Extremely! Have you packed?" I replied.

"No, I can't find a bag."

"I'll help you look after school, we need to be at school for 4 am so we can catch a ride to the airport."

"Okay, Did you get the letter yesterday? About who we were rooming with?"

"Yep. Looks like your with me for a week!"

"Yes! It's so cold outside. I can't wait to go skiing and skating and sledding and drinking hot cocoa all the time!"

"Me neither, Britt, me neither."

In 3rd hour we were all told to go to the auditorium where we would be told what was happening. We had to be at the school for 4am, we were leaving at 5am, an hour and a half on the buses, 15 minute check in and then boarding the plane by half past 7 am. There was a five hour flight and then landing at half past eleven. The lodge was a 15 minute drive from the airport which left it at lunch time that we finally would get there.

After the assembly everyone was talking animatedly fast about the trip. As I passed Finn and Rachel in the hallway I stopped before them. Even though Finn outed me, I still like to torment him.

"Oh, hey, Rachel. I heard you and Finn finally slept together, was he as sloppy as he was with me and I hope that his pyramid nipples didn't poke you in the eye."

Before they could reply, I walked away, my shoulders high like I didn't give a shit about the looks people were giving me. After lunch, we had the troubletones practice in which we practised a guns 'n' roses number. We were trying something new to mix up the song selections.

By the end of 6th hour everyone one was ready for that trip. But, being a cheerio, we had cheerleading practise. It was a quick practise, only going over what we already knew.

Britt's house is always fun because it's loud, not like my quiet, boring house. I followed Britt up the stairs and into her room. I plopped myself down on her bed and waited to see what she was going to say.

"Well, I couldn't find my bag but Lord Tubbington got what I'm taking ready with me. That's over there…"

"Okay, well, Have you checked in the cupboard under the sink in your bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"How about the cupboard under the stairs?"

"No, let's go look!"

Britt grabbed my hand before I could even breathe. Sparks shot through my arm and I smiled to myself. We went back down the stairs and to the cupboard under the stairs. Britt stuck her hand in the black cupboard and came out with a suitcase and matching carry-on. It matched mine because we had bought them together.

"Looks like the princess can go to the ball." I said jokingly but the look on Britt's face meant to took it seriously. I just waved it away and smiled.

Britt threaded her fingers with mine and walked up the stairs, me in front and her dragging the bags behind her. Together, we quickly packed her things which took us to seven pm.

"Why don't you sleep at my house tonight?" I asked.

"That's not a bad idea…" Britt stepped closer to me.

I lent forward and pressed my lips to hers, it wasn't a rough kiss, but more a sweet kiss. It had a message behind it. Telling her to save it for later.

Britt said goodbye to her parents for a week and the two of us loaded her things into my car and set off back to my house. "I seriously can't wait to hit the slopes.." I said

"Me neither! We are going to kick butt!"

"Totally!"

"I want to see the rooms too."

"Me neither, I hope they are nice, I packed my pillow just in case."

"Well, you know I did."

"I sure do."

We stopped off at subway for some dinner. I ordered a subway melt while Britts ordered a turkey breast. We ate those in the car, along with some soda I bought.

The drive home was quick and very chatty. The conversations ranged from what we would do on the trip and then what we would do at home. We planned to have a bath, get everything ready for tomorrow and then get our sweet lady kisses on before going to bed.

When we got into the house, I lead the way into the family room and announced that Britt was staying the night. My parents were getting ready to go out for dinner together so I said that we would be in bed when they got too.

I ran us both a bath in the main bathroom and got us the towels sorted while Brittany went and brought her bags upstairs. I put some cold water in just to cool the water down a little. My parents left a few minutes after that and after saying goodbye, I called Britt in saying it was ready.

"Ooh, yay! I love your baths!" Britt said running in and taking her cardigan she had put over her uniform off. I shut the door and turned back to Britt. She had already gone and taken her skirt off which made me suck in a sharp breath. I breathed deeply and began stripping with her.

I was stood in my underwear as Britt slipped into the bath completely naked. She grinned at me and I returned the gesture with my own grin. I took the rest of my underwear off and followed her lead by sitting across from her.

We laid back and enjoyed the relaxing sensation of a hot bath. What made it better was the fact that Britt was sat across from me. I always found peace when I was around her.

I let the water drain out as I twisted the water out of hair into the bath. My towel was wrapped securely around me and Britt was across the room combing her hair out. I smiled at her and let my damp hair fall around my shoulders.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face as Britt did the same before we both went into my bedroom and put our matching pyjamas on we always wore at sleepovers.

I blow-dried my hair as Britt went and got snacks for our movie. It didn't take long to blow-dry my hair because it was already nearly dry. Britt moved onto her hair while I sorted the movie out. I put it onto play but didn't really pay attention to it. I moved around my room, re-checking my suitcase for everything before zipping it up and putting it near the door with Britt's.

We both moved around the room organizing what we needed for tomorrow. I had my carry on sat on a chest of drawers open as I tried to think as to what I could pack in it.

Britt and I finally fell into bed with the chips and dip in the middle of us, we finally settled into watching the last song which made me hold back my sobs.

The two of us both fell asleep, Britt curled up to my back and my arm protectively over her body.

**So, I hope the smut wasn't too much… I just thought what the heck and added it in there. I've already wrote chapter two by the time this chapter gets put up because I'm obsessed with this story. I'll put the next one up when I have 5 reviews ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! -waves- Im thinking of changing my username so if you notice it's not hollyovergron then I have. Just so ya'll know. Also, 1) I havent been to the airport in over a year so I may get things mixed up and 2) you all may call things different things but I can't help that because.. Well, I don't live wherever there are different words for things. (:**

SANTANA POV

I rolled over and looked at the clock on the side of the bed I was on. I heard Britt reach over and turn the alarm off and curl back up. "Britt.. Come on, we have to go on the trip." I said rolling over so I was facing her.

When she heard the word 'trip' she shot up and grinned. "yay! It's finally here!"

"Yep!"

It was 3am so that left forty-five minutes to get ready. I got up and headed into my on-suite to get a shower while Britt made the bed. We swapped and I got our clothes set out on the neat bed.

We talked about the trip as we got ready, Britt curling her hair and me straightening and then curling at the ends. Once we were ready we had fifteen minutes to eat breakfast so us both, hand in hand went downstairs. Of course my parents weren't up yet but when we entered the kitchen there was a plate of brownies with a note attached. Britt walked over to them and read the note a loud, "Thought you two could use a snack for the trip."

"Yes! I love your moms brownies!"

"Me too! Lets load 'em into the bags along with the other candy,"

I got us bowls out and set them on the breakfast table before getting lucky charms out with milk and setting them next to it. I got two glasses and orange juice out and poured us both some.

Britt was pouring her lucky charms into the bowl when I sat down. I grinned at her and took the box off her once she was done. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" I poured mine and then used the milk after Britt. We ate quickly, went back upstairs, grabbed our bags, came back down and packed the brownies. We tidied the kitchen up quickly before leaving the home.

There wasn't many people on the roads, those who were, were all going on the trip so it was just one line of students all heading to WMHS. Britt stook her head out of the window and shouted, "WHOO!"

Everyone joined in after that until we pulled into the school parking lot. There was lots of buses lined up at the entrance. We made our way into the school, pulling along our bags. Everyone was staring, I was walking next to her, our pinking linked. We had always done that so why did this make it so different?

Britt must have felt my confusion because she squeezed my pinky. I got strength from that, took a deep breath and threaded my fingers through hers as we walked down the hall hand-in-hand.

Me and Britt made our way into the choir room. We were the last ones there and we could hear the others all talking about the trip. Not everyone were seniors so the whole glee club wasn't there. Mr Schue was coming with us on the trip, along with six other teachers.

I let go of Britt's hand and weaved my way to the front of the room. I shouted over the noise, "hey, everyone!" I had hold of my bags still so why they all quieted down, I got the brownies out. "Mama Lopez made her brownies!" Everyone loved her brownies, they were famous in Lima.

After I gave them out, one of the only good deeds she did. Soon, the time came for the senior class to load up into the buses to head to the airport. It took an hour and a half to get the airport which passed quickly with the amount of excitement radiating throughout the buses. Me and Britt sat next to each other, playing on our ipads we begged our parents to get us for Christmas last year. We were currently face-timing together; which seemed kind of pointless that we were sat next to each other but it was entertaining now.

We all got off the buses, tugging along our baggage as we made our way to the numerous check in points. We all had our passports ready and let the teachers put us into groups to check in. Me and Britt got put together of course, with the rest of glee club. We all bounded up the check in, Finn and Rachel up front as they checked us in. We passed our information down until the reached the desk. Slowly, our bags disappeared and we went through to customs.

Me and Britt carried our hand luggage in one hand, our other hands together as we swung them between them. We walked up to customs, put our bags and coats on the belt before, in turn, stepping through the metal sensor. Neither of us got stopped, so us and the rest of new directions took off to wait in the departure lounge.

Inside, there were a few business looking people so our class took up a set of seats away from the other travellers. Me and Britt decided to go to the duty free shop to get perfume and make-up for cheap. We came across some sandwiches which we stocked up on and also picked up some juicy couture perfume, MAC make-up and purses.

We checked those out and returned to the seats.

"Being here just makes it all the more exciting." Britt said to me.

"I know, right?" I replied.

"Hey, San, Britt.. Where are you two sat?"

In all the excitement I'd forgot to look at my ticket. Blaine's question brought that back to me. I reached inside the pocket on the front of my bag and pulled my plane ticket out. "Um… H2"

"H1" Brittany said.

"Yay! We are sat next to each other! What about you Blaine?"

"H4 and Kurt is H5"

"Oooh, we are all together! Do you know who H3 is?"

"I don't think anyone is H3.. Maybe some stranger but no one out of our senior year."

"Fingers crossed we get a row to ourselves, Britt" I said.

"Yeah!" she replied.

Conversations dyed down and went into small talk as our group waited until the flight was called. Finally, it was after 20 minutes. We boarded and took our seats, thankfully, no one had claimed the seat next to me so me and Britt could stretch out.

We fastened our seatbelts and were soon in the air. When we could move around, Britt shot up, announcing she had to have a toilet break. Most of the cabin now knew about that. I grabbed my ipad and headphones out of my bag, along with potato chips. I munched and listened to music while on ebook.

Britt returned and did exactly the same as me, only playing angry birds. I moved along the row, pulling Britt with me until she lent against me. I wrapped an arm around her and continued on with my reading.

The flight went quickly, mostly because me and Britt ended up falling asleep. Kurt leant over and tapped my shoulder. "Santana!" He whisper-shouted. I jumped slightly, still aware of Britt laid on me.

"Yeah?"

"We are going down."

"Oh, thanks. How was the flight?"

"Good thanks, enjoy your nap?"

"Ye-" Britt stirred then and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around confused. "We are landing soon Britt." I said to her.

"Yay!" She said and sat up straight, going to sit back in her seat. I took the freedom to go to the bathroom.

I stood up, manoeuvring through the other people on the plane. I saw the bathroom was occupied so walked back over to where some cheerio friends were sat nearest the bathroom. "Hey, guys." I said.

"Hi Santana." Hayley said.

"How are you guys?" I replied.

"Good, it's about time this flight is over."

"Yeah, I agree. I can't wait to see the lodge."

"Me neither. It's all any of us can talk about."

Katie gestured to the girls sat beside her. They all muttered responses. The bathroom became free then and I went to relieve myself.

When I got back to my seat, Britt had curled up with a blanket in her seat. She had her phone out and was typing fast.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

"I missed you, Santan."

"I'm sorry, I had to go to the bathroom."

"It's okay. We are going to start landing soon, you need to sit down."

"I will, do you want me to get you a drink out?"

"Please.."

I reached up and grabbed our carry ons from the overhead cabinets. I pulled out a bottle of water for both of us before returning the bags and sitting down, fixing the seatbelt across myself.

"Here you go, Britt."

"Thanks."

We both took a long sip at the same time and put the lids on before putting the bottles next to us.

I felt the plane descend before I actually noticed a difference. We soon touched down in Colorado and filed off the plane. The teachers performed a head count before splitting us off into the groups we were on the buses in and then collecting luggage. After, they put us onto mini buses which would take us to the lodge.

It was noticeably more cold in Colorado than in Ohio so a lot of us had put jackets on. Most of the cheerios brought the squad jackets so there was a wave of red fluttering around.

The ride to the lodge was tense with excitement, everyone waiting to see what room they were getting. After a big corner, the lodge came into view. Mountains surrounded it's perimeter, each covered in snow. The lodge itself was wood, making it look warm and homey. There were a few cars parked in front and three mini-buses also parked there. We all assumed there was another school staying there.

We got off the mini-buses, getting our suitcases and hurrying into the lobby. We sat down on the floor and sofas free, all crowding around the teachers with clipboards. They each in turn read off names paired together.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

"Rachel Berry and Tine Cohen-Chang."

"Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray."

They all got up in pairs and went to the front desk to check in. Two by two, they all went to check out their rooms. Finally I heard my name.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce."

We stood up and both hurriedly walked over to the front desk. "Hello, How may I help?" The man said.

"We have a room, we are with the Ohio group."

"Ah, yes, last names?"

"Lopez and Pierce."

"Room 102, floor 3. Ooh, you got the top floor. The views from up there are fantastic." The man said, handing us both a key.

"Thank you." Britt said as we walked away, hand in hand.

We reached an elevator and pressed the up button. We only had to wait for the doors to open before stepping inside. As I looked back, I could see Finn and Puck stood at the desk. Probably was going to be a party or something going on in their room later. The doors closed as Britt has pushed the 3rd floor button.

"Dibs on beds." I said before Britt could. I grinned mischievously.

"Aw, okay."

"You know they will be the same anyway."

"I know, When we get in, I'm diving on my bed."

I laughed, "I was thinking you would."

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out, we headed off in the direction of the signs pointing to rooms 100-150.

Our room wasn't that hard to find as it was only the second one in to that corridor. I unlocked it and stepped inside, switching on the lights as I walked through.

The room was large in size, a bathroom door on your right as you walked in, next along, another door which led to a wardrobe. The room opened up after you got past there, two beds were made perfectly on the back wall, bed side tables with lamps on them next to the beds. There were desks and a sofa, coffee table and TV. To the left, was another door which led to the balcony.

Brittany ran and dived at the bed closest to the balcony. I dropped my stuff and jumped on the other bed. Taking a deep breath as I relaxed on the soft pillows.

**Okay, well, I'll post the next chapter when I can, may be in a week, a day, I'm not sure. I break up for winter break this Tuesday so I should have a heck of a lot more free time. If you have any ideas as to where this story can go, feel free to message me or post a review. Your ideas might possibly/ probably be used. Also, I haven't started the next chapter yet -slaps wrist- but I will after I rewrite an extract from Harry Potter for a english assignment. Promise!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Holly **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favourite story, favourite author notifications. I lost count of how many times I smiled at them. Thank you(: Here is chapter 3.**

I put the last piece of clothing in the closet before walking back over to my bed and collapsing on it. "What time is it?" I grumbled.

"1 minute past 30." Britt replied smoothly.

It took a few seconds for me to get what Britt had said but I finally did.

I nodded and sat up. I looked around the room thoughtfully before saying, "Make me some hot cocoa, please, Britt?"

She nodded and turned the kettle on in the room. I walked out the door, putting my UGG boots on. I stepped out and called back, "Seeing where everyone else is staying."

I walked down the hall, headed to the elevator in time to see Finn and Puck stood with snow boards in big coats. "Hey Santana." Finn said.

"What's up, Finnigan. Puck."

"Where're you going?" Puck asked.

"To check out where everyone else is."

"Well, we already did that.. Teachers are on the floors below us, half the senior class are at this side of the floor, the other half, the other side."

"Oh, thanks, do you know where new directions, rooms are?"

"Yep, Mercedes and Quinn are next to us and, if I'm correct you are opposite us."

"Oh great, I'll let you guys go snow boarding then. See you later."

"See you!" Puck said as the elevator closed.

I headed around the floor, taking in the enviroment. The walls were a cream color with brown base moulding. The carpet was also cream, still plush like it has just been laid. I passed a window, looking out I saw white, white and more white. There were people snowboarding down the slopes. I carried on walking, taking some stairs down to the bottom floor.

I could see some boys gathered by the exit from our group, they smiled flirtatiously at me. I ignored them and carried on walking towards some signs. From there, there was a spa, pool, restaurant, another exit, a conservatory. All things that you would find in an elite lodge.

I walked over to the spa, right up to the lady stood at the reception and smiled politely.

"Hello, I'd like to make an appointment for two girls."

"Okay, whats your name and room number?"

"Santana Lopez and 102"

"Okay… what time?"

"Um… 9am tomorrow?"

"Sure, that is free. Okay, here you go," She passed me a card, waved and I took that as a dismissive gesture. I turned and headed back to mine and britt's room.

I knocked on the door to our room. In my travel to the door, I had failed to pick up the key. Britt opened it and peered around it, half expecting some stranger to be there. When she stepped back to open the door wider I lent forward and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her smile against them, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pulled me into the room. I lifted one foot off the ground to shut the door behind me. I had little time to do that because as soon as the door clicked shut and locked, I was pushed up against the wall, being kissed passionately.

Britts fingers played at the end of my top, slowly pulling it up. I, on the other hand was a bit too impatient and just ripped her shirt over her head. In those few seconds our lips broke apart I was gasping for air. My tongue ran along the edge of her lips, my top now at my neck. I broke off and threw it over my head. When I brought my lips back, Britts wasn't there, then I felt it. Britts lips grazed every inch of my neck and shoulders. I unclasped her bra effortlessly, before I had time to react, mine was off too. More and more layers came off after that and we moved over to the bed.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. "oh, britt I booked us into the spa in the morning." I shouted through the door. I let my hair down, brushing it out and turning my straighteners on. I walked out of the bathroom, seeing Britt nod before putting her slacks on. Her ski gear was on her bed next to her; mine on my bed. "the bathrooms all free." I said to her with a smile. I added, "oh, and the straighteners are on for you."

"okay."

I dropped my towel as she crossed the room and stepped into the bathroom. Leaving it open so we could still talk. I pulled my underwear on, then my slacks. I pulled a hollister jacket over that along with my faux leather boots. My scarf went on after that, Britt came out then, in all her straight hair glory. I swapped with her and ran the straightener through my hair, both of us discussing what we would be getting from the restaurant before we hit the slopes.

When i emerged from the bathroom, she had an ivory parka on, fur lined the hood. I also had the exact same one as her but it was too warm to wear mine now. "I'm starving, come on Santana." Britt said walking over to me, she pressed her lips to mine before pulling back just as quickly.

She grabbed her backpack from the hook next to the door and swung the door open. I grabbed mine and Brittany's keys along with my backpack before stepping over the threshold and letting the doors bolt click into place. We walked down the corridor, passing some girls from our year. They looked us over before nodding slightly and scurrying off down the hall. I had scowled at one of them when they gave a disapproving look. They were obviously scared about snix taking over me. Served them right.

We dashed to the elevator as the doors were about to close. Two boys me nor Britt recognised; from the other school I realised. I looked over at Britt and saw that she hadn't put two and two together just yet. "oh look who we have here. To fine ladies." one of them said.

I turned to look at one of the boys who had spoke. I gave him a flirtatious smile. "mason. My friend here, Nate is a little new to America. He's an exchange student from England." Mason said.

Before I could introduce myself, Britt said. "I'm Brittany; she's Santana."

"very fitting names for such fine ladies." Britt smiled.

"where are you headed." Nate said.

"restaurant then the slopes, you?""what a coincidence, us too. Are you that school from Ohio?"

"yeah, what about you and your British friend?"

"Michigan. "

With that answer Britt leaned towards me and whispered, "isn't that in Italy?" I smiled and shook my head. I patted her arm as the elevator doors opened. We all stepped out and Mason swept us a gallant bow. "since we only met a few minutes ago, I thought this would be an excellent time to invite you both to a party. Now, you may not be the partying type but if you are... There will definitely be alcohol involved." I grinned, Britt nodded and I said, "where and when?"" our suite, room 106." Nate said.

"that's just down the hall from ours." I said."great, be there at 7 o clock sharp. Dress up." Mason said. Me and Britt both walked away, grinning.

We both knew what they meant by 'dress up'. The funny part was, they were hoping to hook up. Well, you never know. Even though me and britt both knew what we were, it was always fun to mingle. We headed in the restaurant, got a table and ordered our food. Talking about hitting the slopes and then the party we had been invited to.

**So, sorry for the slow update. As y'all know it was Christmas and I got an iPad so I haven't been on my laptop. I then realised I could write and email myself it and then upload so that's what I've done. Sorry for the slow update again. How do you like Mason and Nate coming into it. Don't worry, I have no plans to break brittana up and we are all not getting it in the show. Thanks for reading and giving all the wonderful feed back. Btw, I'm starting a new story on the vampire academy. I'm starting once I'm finished with this chapter. Oh i also plan to write a fabrevans fic set in the 1800s! That'll be later though, I don't have the time at the moment (: Thanks for reading xox-holly.**


End file.
